


stranger than average

by blazeofglory



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e027 First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos likes Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger than average

"I was surprised you asked me out," Cecil admitted over dinner, staring down at his bloody mushroom to avoid Carlos’ eyes. Everything was going so _well_ , but to be honest, he really had no idea what Carlos saw in him. After all, Carlos was _perfect_ and _normal_ and Cecil was… well, neither of those things.

Carlos looked up from his own dinner, frowning. “Really? I thought that, y’know, after the miniature city incident, it was pretty obvious how I felt about you.”

Cecil didn’t like to be reminded of that day much, but he definitely got Carlos’ point. All that touching had been _very_ forward of them. In the best way possible, obviously. “Yeah, but _before_ that. Carlos, I know you think Night Vale is strange. I’m just as strange.”

A fond smile spread across Carlos’ face and he reached across the table to rest his hand on Cecil’s. “You’re perfect, Cecil. I like strange. I like Night Vale. And I _definitely_ like you.”

Cecil flushed bright purple, his tattoos squirming around in delight. “ _Oh._ ”


End file.
